Sjabloon:You Make Me Sick (Pink, 2000)
They make me sick I know I feel you, that's why we gotta stick together Yep Yep Yep I know it... You make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it Got me lit like a candlestick Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit Can't get enough of it You got me goin again Baby, you got me goin again You make me sick He was doing 8-0 on the freeway In the 6 double O, bumpin Isley He was gettin kinda close, kinda touch-ay Cuz he had a little too much Hennessey He told me that he wanna go home, with me up on the hill to my condo Told me he would keep it all on the low-low But I told him, "boo, I don't really know though" He got closer to me...it started gettin deep He had me in a zone when he started to show me things I never saw before Baby was smooth but I knew it was game Hell-of-a cool but you men are the same The way he licked his lips and touched my hips I knew that he was slick You make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it Got me lit like a candlestick Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit Can't get enough of it You got me goin again Baby, you got me goin again You make me sick In the 6 now, so hot Gotta pull all the windows down Eyes lead and I'm thinkin bout the sheets now Wonderin should I really take it there now He told me he would make it worth it Again, how many times have I heard this Kinda funny, but I wasn't even nervous Well his slick-ass lines were kinda workin I felt my knees get weak...his body was callin me Just couldn't take the heat Anyway it was 2 or 3, I had to get off the streets Baby was cool but I knew it was game Said, he was too schooled to be screamin my name Even though we made the best of it I still told him this... You make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it Got me lit like a candlestick Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit Can't get enough of it You got me goin again Baby, you got me goin again You make me sick You make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it Got me lit like a candlestick Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit Can't get enough of it You got me goin again Baby, you got me goin again You make me sick You make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it Got me lit like a candlestick Get too hot when you touch the tip, I'm feelin it, I gotta getta grip And it's drivin me crazy baby don't you quit Can't get enough of it You got me goin again Baby, you got me goin again You make me sick Can't..no no no Oh, you make me sick I want you and I'm hatin it...hatin it...hatin it